A Wicked Pirate
by rejerito
Summary: Post AWE oneshot. Jack and Lizzie are celebrating their victory over Davy Jones & Co.


**A Wicked Pirate**

The pirate world was at peace again. The Pirate Lords had fought against The East India Trading Company. In their determination to stop Beckett and his control over Davy Jones, a fierce battle raged to get back the control over the seas. Each of them proving their own value and bravery. Especially Jack Sparrow, Captain of the _Black Pearl_, Hector Barbossa, Captain of... well, that was left to see, and the new Pirate Lady, Elizabeth Swann.

The deceased Pirate Lord Sao Feng had named her both his successor and the new Captain of his ship, the _Empress_. Sceptical though the crew were at first – after all, what could a Governor's daughter possibly know about pirates, let alone how to navigate a ship – they soon learned to obey and respect their Pirate Lady. She had proven them all wrong and some even say that she was the fiercest one amongst all the Lords. Lethal as she was pretty… and she really was a beautiful lass.

After the grand battle, each of the Lords went their own way, with the exception of Captains Barbossa, Swann and Sparrow. After all, Sparrow and Barbossa still had to decide who the real Captain of the _Black Pearl_ was and Swann, being a friend of both, accompanied them, just to make sure they didn't kill each other. Though some say she went with Sparrow for other reasons. It was apparent that there was more than just a friendship between the two birds.

And so, here they were, the _Pearl_ and the _Empress_, anchored together on their way to the Caribbean; their crews celebrating on the joined decks. Having a great time except for Barbossa, who sat grumbling on a corner with no company but his monkey and a bottle of rum. He had said there was nothing to celebrate until he got his ship back.

In the _Pearl_'s cabin, the captains were having their own private party. They had invited Barbossa, of course, but he refused to put up with their silly behaviour. They behaved like two stubborn children whenever they were together, he'd said. _Better, this way we'll have more rum for ourselves! _Barbossa was not even fun to be with. And so Elizabeth and Jack had spent the whole afternoon alone in his cabin celebrating and reminiscing about this last adventure they had together.

"And did you see Beckett's face when we were sinking his pretty boat, the _Endeavour_, good-bye?"  
"Ship, love! And a bloody big one too!" Jack took a sip of rum "And yes! That was priceless, that I have to admit! That damn bastard deserved it."

They sat one in front of the other at Jack's desk, still in their full pirate regalia except for their hats, laughing at their recent misadventure. Her hat was placed on the desk beside her, his hanging from his chair.

"And Mercer was crying like a sissy when Barbossa killed his beloved master!" She laughed heartily but soon stopped after hearing Jack's statement.  
"Well, the poor man liked Beckett in more ways than one."  
"Jack! How can you say that?!" She said amused, not really wanting to hear the answer. Jack, being who he is, couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
"It's true! I should know. I worked for him once, remember?"  
"Jack! Please! I don't think I want to hear about that!" She attempted to sound indignant but her giggle told him to continue.  
"Our dear Lord liked pretty boys. Well built ones. Young, tall, dark hair and all muscles!" that description was sounding quite familiar but before he could stop himself he had already said it "Our William would be a perfect prey!"

Her giggling and laughing stopped as soon as he mentioned the boy. It obviously hurt her to talk about him. Not as if it was anything strange. After all, they had been friends since childhood and were even engaged not too long ago.  
At her sad expression he immediately regretted mentioning Will.  
He felt bad for causing her pain and wanted to apologize. _But Jack Sparrow was never good at apologizing_.  
He knew the right words to say but still he tried to force them _out of this stupid mouth of mine_!  
"Elizabeth, I..." but she interrupted him. She didn't need to hear him say _I'm sorry_, she knew he didn't mean to cause her pain.  
"It's alright, Jack... I'm only sad that he still decided to stab the heart, even knowing what that would meant for him..." _Becomming the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Damned to sail the seas forever, unable to die... _

Her eyes showed that she was being sincere, that she didn't feel the way she used to about Will when she was so sure that she wanted to marry him, but his decision still hurt her.  
"Don't think about it too hard, love... At least he's got Bootstrap to look after him so he won't do anything harsh." He grinned in a attempt to cheer her up a bit but had no success.  
After all the good time they were having, _why did I have to go and ruin the mood?_  
Something about her hat was suddenly very interesting because she couldn't stop touching it.  
The silence was unbearable. Neither of them wanted to look at the other.  
So here they were, both of them, alone in his cabin, everything working fine _until you had to go and screw it up, mate! Well done, Jack Sparrow. Well done._  
_Great! Now I'm talking to myself! _This situation was getting too awkward...

"It's getting late. I think I should go back to the _Empress_."  
She stood up and took her _silly hat_, as Jack used to call it, and placed it on her head and made way to the door.  
He walked her there even though he didn't want her to go but if she wanted to leave, he would not be the one to stop her.  
_I can't let her go just like that! _It's been the first time since the Kraken event that they actually had a good time together without having to worry about somebody chasing them.  
He had to do something. But who was he to make her stay? Here. With him. He wasn't even sure she would want to.  
"So..." he followed her to the door "What are you going to do now that you are the Captain of your own ship?"  
"You mean besides accompanying you back to the Caribbean?" at least she smiled again "I don't know. Being one of the Pirate Lords is not as easy it seemed..."  
They stopped just in front of the door.  
"You'll do just fine." he tapped her shoulder "You're a good pirate after all and an even better captain!"  
"Thank you but I've been actually thinking about passing my piece of eight to someone else..." she was looking at him as if she was expecting a sign disappointment in his face, but instead she found surprise, confusion and... was that a bit of relief?  
"But why? You've always wanted to be a pirate. And now that you have achieved everything what most of those men out there can only dream about, you throw it all away?"  
"Jack... I don't need to be a captain to be a pirate. And being the Lady of Singapore is not exactly what I've wanted..."

_Why not?_ Singapore had a great port, one of his favourite ones. Well... at least it had one the last time he sailed there, before Gibbs and the rest of his crew set it on fire on their escape after getting the chart to World's End.  
But why would she not want to be their Pirate Lady?  
"I hardly can talk with my crew. I always have to ask Tai Huang to translate and sometimes not even he understands what I'm saying... That is bad for the communication with my crew! And I can't remember all their names. They sound all alike!"  
This was starting to amuse Jack and he couldn't stop chuckling. It was only normal for her to feel a bit uncomfortable with all these sudden changes.  
"This is not funny! I don't even understand their culture! Just the other day I gave them some extra drinks for fighting so brave and suddenly we were all bending one before the other like idiots! Can't they just say thank you?" he was laughing really loud now, what only caused her to get more annoyed "Stop laughing!! And I absolutely hate the food! It's too spicy! I almost choked to death the first time I eat that rice with curry!!"  
There was a tear in his eye from laughing so hard.  
"Love, You'll get used to all that! I don't think you got along with my crew right away either."  
"That's exactly what I meant! I had none of these problems when I got onto the _Edinburgh Trader_ or the _Black Pearl_! At least I could speak to the others and understood quickly how everything worked! And the crews were definitely nicer. Even Barbossa's one..."  
"I'm sorry there's no second Gibbs you could have."  
He knew exactly how she felt about the older man. She had known him from long ago and when her father died, he became a kind of fatherly figure to her.  
"Oh, Mr. Gibbs is a darling! There could never be anyone like him. But I'm not entirely sure I want to be far away from the Caribbean either."  
"You could always visit."  
"That's not the same... I would always have to back and check if everything's alright..."  
"So, you've really thought about this, then?"

There was no need for her to answer. He knew that once she'd set her mind on something, there was no use in trying to convince her otherwise. She was too stubborn. Just like him.  
"And whom have you thought of giving your piece? That Tai Huang guy?"  
"He deserves it. He's a good sailor and has been Sao Feng's first mate for years. I couldn't think of anyone better. There's also Ping Fai but he likes drinking too much..."  
"Don't we all? And what about the _Empress_?"  
"I was thinking that maybe Barbossa would accept her in exchange for the _Pearl_. She's a good ship after all and a very fast one too. At least that way we wouldn't have to endure his presence anymore..."  
"I thought you liked bloody Hector."  
"Only when he's not acting all arrogant as if he knew everything about us-" _Oops_. "About ME!" she corrected quickly. "As if he knew everything about ME better than myself!"  
She was beginning to panic. She had to get out of there before she said too much!  
_Did she just say us?_ There was no way she would want what he had suspected for days...  
He had caught her a few times staring at him with a dreamy look but she always turned the other way as soon as she saw him looking back at her. Those were the times when he felt he still had some hope, that maybe she did want him.  
"And what will you do after we get to the Caribbean? You know you can't go back to Port Royal."  
Could it be? Did she want to stay with _him_? Impossible.  
This question was too dangerous for her to answer! _What should I say? _That she wanted to stay on the _Pearl_? That she actually wanted him to ask her to stay... with _him_?

Better to get out before she would say something that she would regret later.  
"I can't solve everything today. I believe I still have some time to think about that." And she was heading for the door again. "Good night, Jack." Her hand reaching for the doorknob.  
She was going to go! And leave him alone again in this big, empty cabin. Unless he would ask her to stay.  
Her hand was already turning the doorknob. It couldn't hurt asking her.  
_Come on, Jack! Have some guts!_  
She was already opening the door...  
"You could always stay on the _Pearl_!"  
She slowly turned, just enough to face him. Still not letting go of the door.  
"That is, if you want to."  
There was something in her eyes that he couldn't read.

"Jack..." _Please say yes..._ "Do you want me to stay?"  
This was it! The opportune moment he always talked about! Even a blind man would see it!  
It was now or never! If he screwed up now he would lose her. Maybe forever!  
So what should he answer? Yes or no?  
_Just tell her the truth._  
"Yes... Yes, I want you to stay with me." _There you are! Wasn't that bad._  
She closed the door. Determination in her eyes now. And she was walking towards him.  
_Bugger! I should have said "stay on the _Pearl_". She's going to slap me!_  
He closed his eyes and waited for her hand to hit his face but it never came. Instead another part of her anatomy made contact with his face.

She was kissing him! As fiercely and passionate as she ever thought she could. As if making sure he was real. That _this_ was real. Not just one of those dreams she dreamt of lately.  
He could feel her desperation in this kiss and kissed her back with the same fervour, each of them holding the other as strong as they could.  
He slowly broke the kiss just to allow them to catch their breaths.  
His forehead was resting on hers and he waited for her to open her eyes.  
They looked deep into each others eyes, neither one believing what just happened.  
They had made such a fuss about this! Neither of them wanted to admit their feelings for the other before. And now? In less than five minutes what everyone already knew except for them happened. Or maybe they did know but didn't want to admit it.  
He kissed her again but softer this time, caressing her flushed cheeks.  
"Do you really want to stay? I can be pretty annoying sometimes, you know me. And I like drinking too much and I can't help but tease you with my perverted jokes."  
She simply nodded and kissed him again.  
"And I've got a really wicked tongue!" he smirked.  
This last statement made her giggle.  
"That I've noticed." a quick kiss this time "And I think I am a perfect match for you."

He softly caressed her cheek and gave her a sweet smile.  
"I guess you know what we are about to do now, right?"  
There was a nervous glint in her eyes. This was going to be the first time she would share such an intimate moment with a man after all! But she had already decided that she was going to give him her whole being as soon as he decided to give her his. And this was now.  
"Yes..." She pulled him to her and kissed him telling him with no words that she really wanted this. That she would never regret her decision.  
The kiss grew passionate once again and their tongues were already dancing like before, one exploring the mouth of the other.

She was getting dizzy. No one had ever kissed her so throughout. Not that she had kissed many men in her life besides Jack. Only one and he was not even worthy to think about.  
She went weak in her knees and almost fell but fortunately Jack caught her just in time and moved them both to lean on the door.  
"Careful, love. We don't want this night to end too soon, do we?"  
She shook her head 'no' and placed her hat on it's right place again while he locked the door, it had almost fallen to the ground when her head banged against the door.  
"No need for that." he took the hat by it's crown and threw it across the room.  
"Hey!" she protested for throwing her precious hat like that.  
"Didn't like it anyway, just the person wearing it."  
"But I do like it! It's a warriors hat!"  
"But you don't need it right now, do you? And besides, it makes men think about dirty things!"  
"Oh, does it now?"  
"Yes. I'm the perfect example." he rubbed his groin against hers to make it even clearer what exactly he meant.  
A loud moan escaped her at the contact. A sudden fire invading her whole body.  
"Ahh... I think your mind is dirty enough to get those ideas without any help from my hat..."  
He smirked and slid one of his hands through the opening of her kimono to unfasten her breeches.  
"That it is..."

He tried to reach for the fastening several times, all the while kissing her, but with no success. The bloody thing was hidden under that damn corset-like belt and not even tugging on the breeches helped to lower them a bit so he could slide his hand inside.  
He broke the kiss and cursed under his breath when tugging even harder didn't help either.  
She couldn't help but laugh at his desperate attempts to assault her breeches.  
"Are you in need of some assistance, Captain?" she asked him giggling.  
"Who the bloody hell invented this stupid costumes?!"  
"Here. Let me do it. Look and learn." but as soon as she removed his hands from her waists, he put them on better use, freeing her hair from that tight braid and paying no attention to the lesson.  
"First you have to loosen the belt until you can slip it down your waist..."  
"I love your hair all wild and free like this. Like a cascade of gold... Just beautiful..."  
He softly caressed her hair as if it was some kind of treasure.  
"And then you unfasten the rest of the armour..."  
While she removed the leather, one of his fingers was drawing an invisible path on her neck causing goose bumps to appear on her skin and then he repeated the same action with his mouth, nipping her sensitive flesh every now and then eliciting a sound of pure pleasure from Elizabeth.  
She suddenly found it very difficult to think straight. That heat she started to feel before was beginning to expand through her whole body.  
"Ahh... and... and then... you can easily work on the breeches..."  
He continued kissing her neck until he felt her shift to remove her boots and heard the cloth slip to the ground.

He couldn't wait any longer to see creamy legs he overheard Ragetti talk about some days ago.  
They had gone to Sao Feng's bathhouse to get the charts that showed the way to purgatory. The whelp had gotten into trouble, _once again_, and so the rest of the crew had to get him back.  
Barbossa went fully dressed into the bathhouse, while Elizabeth had to dress up as if she was his concubine, to get to Sao Feng. _Damned Hector_!  
The rest of the crew was supposed to make everything ready for their escape as soon as they got the chart and Will back. But as soon as Ragetti spied the lovely sight of Elizabeth's legs through a whole in the wall, everyone forgot that they were supposed to put the bathouse on fire and focused on the lightly dressed Miss Swann.  
And that's how enveryone ended up seeing her divine legs.  
Everyone except him. Damn Purgatory for keeping him away from this sight!

Pintel had severely scowled Ragetti as soon as he saw Jack, saying that he had no right to talk like that about 'Miss Swann'. Stupid, filthy pirate. If he only let Ragetti continue his vivid description. The little part he heard didn't even live up to the real thing! He knew that. He had already seen her legs when they were marooned on _their_ island but only to her knees.  
Seeing the whole thing was _much more better_. Those perfect thighs that were clearly inviting him to touch them.  
He could only accept such an irresistible offer and was already moving one of his hands downwards, anticipating to feel her skin there. But just when he was about to make contact she playfully slapped his hand away.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. There will be none of that!"  
"What?! You can't seriously ask me to stop now!"  
"No one said you had to. But just look at me. I lost my hat, my armour, my boots and now my breeches."  
"I can't see nothing wrong in that."  
"Yes. But look at you! You still have all your clothes on." she pulled him closer and slipped a hand inside the opening of his shirt caressing his collarbone making him shudder "I'd like to see some skin too."  
"I can see your point there. But we can solve that little problem"

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him taking off all his baldrics, boots, vest and sash. Everything except his shirt and breeches.  
She looked a bit disappointed when he stopped.  
"I believe I'm the one needing the assistance now."  
He flashed one of his golden smirks at her and she was more than happy to oblige.  
She took her time taking off his shirt savouring every inch of the skin it exposed.

He was so beautiful - not too muscular, but still enough to want her to never take her hands from him.  
She ran her palms slowly up his arms, seeing that they were the only part that had real well developed muscles, probably thanks to his previous life as a merchant sailor.  
She ran her fingers lightly over his collarbones. She liked how fine they were and kissed him on his chest.  
That was the part she liked the most, even though there was another woman's name tatooed above his heart. She must have been very important to him to have her name immortalized on his skin.  
His bronzed chest seemed to glow in the candlelight and his two bullet marks seemed like two eyes looking straight at her.

If he was this gorgeous now, what would he look like all naked. But when she wanted to take off his breeches to find out he stopped her.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What are _you_ doing?"  
"You asked me to take off your clothes."  
"Yes. But just look at you. You have still your kimono. If you take off my breeches I'll be in disadvantage!"  
She hit his chest playfully sighing at the feel of it. So soft, not very muscular but yet so perfect.  
"Don't make fun of me!" she continued enjoying the feel of it under her fingertips.  
"I'm not. I'm just playing along in your game. And now that I'm already showing skin as you asked, am I allowed to touch already or are you the only one to have that pleasure."  
"Huh?" Elizabeth was so focused on how his skin felt under hers that she didn't understand what he just said.  
"Your hand? Ravishing my chest?"  
"Oh!" she didn't even notice that her hand had been roaming all over his chest "Yes! I guess you can..."  
She didn't really know what she had just agreed to and so she was completely unprepared for his touch.  
"Ah!" she jumped in surprise. He was amused to cause such a reaction in her only by touching her thigh.  
"Now, love... You can't get all jumpy already..." a wicked grin on his lips "We haven't even done _anything_ yet."  
And then he crushed his lips down on hers in a demanding kiss, pressing his body against hers and lifting her leg enough to give him better access to rub his groin once again against hers. But this time he didn't only do it once. No. He continued moving against her, preparing her for what would come later.

Elizabeth felt like in heaven. What Jack was doing was bringing her so much pleasure that she couldn't stop moaning and gasping for breath and clung with all her power on Jack's shoulders. And just when she thought that there could be nothing better than this, his hand was already moving agonizing slowly up her inner thigh.  
She didn't know what it was but something told her that if he would touch her just where his hardness was rubbing her, she would go crazy from pleasure.  
And as if he could hear her thoughts, his thumb caressed her just there where she most needed it.  
She felt like exploding. She broke their kiss violently just to let out a loud groan that couldn't have possibly come from her own throat!  
Jack continued his task but having no lips to continue kissing, he just decided to attack her pretty swan-like throat.

She gasped in delight and started hearing strange noises from behind her.  
They were noises from the crew! She had completely forgotten that the only thing that was supporting them now was the cabin's door! And if she could hear them, they could most probably hear them too! And even though she loved what Jack was doing to her right now she had to force herself to ask him to stop. Just for a moment, that is.  
"...Jack... ahh..."  
"What is it? 'M busy here..."  
"Where... ah... which one... was your room again...?"  
She was referring to the two rooms that were situated on each side of the entry.  
"The one on the right..."  
They tried to move to the entry but it was a difficult task since none of them wanted to let go of the other but somehow they managed to get there after bumping into the wall several times.

He stopped right before the entry and told her to wait, rushing inside and leaving her alone by the curtain that served as the only door to his room.  
"What are you doing...? I've already seen it once. There's no need to hide all this mess."  
He ran to the windows to draw the curtains and then lit two lamps.  
"Just making sure that Ragetti doesn't see anything that he shouldn't."  
He ran back to her and closed the curtain on the entry too, just to make sure, and lifted her in one swift moment to carry her to his bunk.  
She was caught off guard and hold onto his neck for balance.  
"Jack!"  
"I'm giving you the treatment you deserve! Like a real Pirate Queen!"  
Both fell laughing on the bunk.

They looked deep into each others eyes, both happy to be where they were right now in the arms of their beloved.  
But then there it was again, that nervous look in her eyes as she traced a line down his jaw with her fingers. He immediately reconised it. She was a bit unsure and he could even see a bit of fear.  
How should he handle this? He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him.  
He caressed her cheek with the softest touch that he could and gave her the sweetest kiss that she had ever received.  
"Don't worry, love... I won't take you until you're ready for it."  
She smiled with relief and kissed him again to tell him he could continue because she trusted him.  
Their tongues were dancing to a familiar rhythm but he separated his lips from hers.  
There were still so many places of her that he wanted to kiss...

He began nipping at her jaw and neck while his hands started unbuttoning her kimono.  
His mouth followed his hands all the way down greeting every inch of her skin that was being exposed with a kiss.  
She felt the fire inside her grow stronger and held onto his hair to make sure he wouldn't stop.  
When he finished, he slowly opened it to expose everything underneath.  
She felt suddenly embarrassed when his dark eyes seemed to memorize every curve of her body and felt and urgent need to cover her chest.  
He frowned at her action.  
"No... What are you doing?"  
There was insecurity in her eyes and she was blushing hard.  
"I-I'm embarrassed!"  
He didn't understand a thing. _She didn't seem embarrassed before..._  
"M-my breasts... They're too small..."  
_Wha-?_ She didn't even want to look at him!  
He took her face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
"Don't be silly, love!" he removed her arms to take another look at her naked body "you are beautiful, Elizabeth!"  
He lowered his mouth to her left breast, right where her heart was. He was telling her that even though he was a trickster, every word he said was true and this time for real.  
He cupped her other breast with his left hand and she sighed in delight.

Her hands were now roaming down his back, encouraging him to continue.  
His right hand was wandering downwards again and stopped when it reached her sex.  
Her hips seemed to lift on their own when he slipped a finger inside her. She responded with a loud moan and spreading her legs wider, just enough to allow him better access.  
She didn't know anymore what she preferred. The skin on skin contact that she had longed for for so long, his tongue twirling her nipple or his fingers playing that forbidden game inside of her.  
She did know though that she loved his reaction when she, in an outburst of ecstasy, grabbed for the closest thing she could hold on to. And that happened to be his still dressed buttocks.

He couldn't help but let go of her delicious nipple, unless he wanted to bite it off, to let out a loud groan when she squeezed his ass.  
"Argh! Christ, Elizabeth! You should know better than to arouse a man like that!"  
"Maybe that's exactly what I want..." she whispered seductively into his ear as she run her fingertip agonizingly slow down his hardness.  
"This looks uncomfortable..." a hiss escaped his mouth "Maybe you should get rid of these horribly tight breeches..."  
"You know? You're absolutely right!"  
And he got rid of them as quick as he could and lay back down beside her.

She couldn't help but stare at his manhood. She had never seen a man completely naked before and never thought that Jack would be the first one she would see.  
It looked like nothing she had ever seen before and being the curious being she was, she couldn't fight her need to know how it felt like and Jack was more than happy to let her find out.  
First she only ran a finger carefully down his shaft. It was so different from what she had imagined it would feel like. So velvety and soft but yet so hard and burning hot.  
It seemed to twitch and grow a bit at her touch and she wondered if she could even hold the whole length in her hand.  
When she closed her hand over it to find out, she felt him rock against her hand.  
She softly stroked it a few times the way she had heard some whores in Tortuga talk about, watching how desire seemed to invade his features more and more.  
"Ahh... You can stroke harder... It won't break..."  
He put his hand over hers squeezing tighter, tighter that she would have ever dared to try.  
He guided her movement for a bit, just enough for her to get the hang of it and then removed his hand again.  
She watched his face change again. Desire was now written all over his face. His breathing grew faster and his heart was racing.

He really seemed to like this. Maybe she was doing to him exactly what he had been doing to her before.  
Just when she thought she could keep doing this forever, he stopped her.  
"...'Lisbeth..." he was out of breath "Love... I can't... I can't wait anymore... I have to be inside you... _Now..._"  
She nodded, not really knowing what he had just said. She only knew that suddenly he had rolled her onto her back, he over her, and was spreading her legs further apart to... _Oh!_  
Were they already going to...?

He entered her slowly with a loud groan and she took a sharp breath.  
"Ah!"  
"What? Did I hurt you?"  
She thought it was cute seeing him suddenly so worried about her.  
"No." but she couldn't stop a tear escaping her eye "Well, yes. Only a bit..."  
He softly brushed her cheek, trying to comfort her and kissed the tear away.  
"But it's just that..." How to explain it? "It feels... _strange_..."  
"_Strange_? What do you mean _strange_?!" He felt a bit offended. "I assure you _it_ is perfectly normal! There's nothing strange about it!"  
"Well, excuse me for this being my first time!" She felt a sudden urge to defend herself. "Of course _it_ would feel a bit _strange_ for me!"  
He then realized what she actually meant with _strange_.  
"Oh! Right... Of course... My apologies, love."

Her face softened and she caressed his face.  
"Don't worry. It's a pleasant kind of _strange_."  
He grinned proud of himself.  
"Well, love, I _am_ the bringer of pleasure, you know?"  
"Not that I have any doubts in your amorous skills but, to tell you the truth, I'm not really feeling all fancy right now..."  
In fact, she was feeling quite uncomfortable. All this stretching inside her was not exactly what she had expected.  
She hoped that what the maids had told her about what would happen on her _wedding night_ was not true, that they only said it would hurt to calm her curiosity. And it had worked, just not for too long.  
As soon as she heard the whores at Tortuga talk about all the delicious sensations this act could bring, her curiosity grew even stronger than it had been before.

"It's only normal for you to feel like this. I'm your first man after all..." he gave her a sweet kiss "We'll just have to wait a bit and let you adjust to me to make this work."  
"And how long will that take?"  
He chuckled. "A bit too eager, are we?"  
"I just want to feel the good part already."  
He grinned. "A little patience is necessary to get to that part, love. Just try and relax."  
She did as he said and he could feel her getting less tense.  
"Like this?"  
He moved but found she was still too tight for her to be comfortable and stopped.  
"More or less..."   
"Don't stop..."  
He was a bit surprised at her request.  
"Are you sure?"  
She nodded without any second thought and he obeyed.

She was starting to enjoy this. It was still not what she had heard of but it felt nice. Very nice indeed.  
Suddenly the thought of having Jack inside her, sharing such an intimate moment with her, made her feel something she couldn't describe.

He felt her moan when he was kissing her sensitive neck.  
He didn't know what but something had just happened.  
He lifted his head to look at her and found that she was smiling.  
She must have though about something very pleasant because he found she was very relaxed now and moving was easier.  
He was sure now that he would never fully understand woman. While for men it was enough to feel, he knew that most woman needed some psychological stimulus to reach their climax.  
Whatever it was what she had thought of, he was thankful.

He kissed her lips.  
"Starting to feel something?"  
She simply nodded, her eyes closed.  
It was obviously feeling good for she moaned again.  
"...ahh... Will it feel even better...?"  
She opened her eyes to look at him, hoping that his answer wouldn't disapoint her.  
"I hope so, love."  
She closed her eyes and smiled again. Satisfied with his answer.  
"I already can't wait... ah..."  
He suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes.

She whimpered. Why did he have to stop now that she was starting to feel so good?  
"I already told you not to think too much about it. It's better for you to enjoy the moment instead of thinking what will come next."  
"But I'm curious... I can't help it..."  
He caressed her face.  
"You'll find out sooner or later anyway... But if you want to know, I'll tell you exactly what will happen..."

He kissed her and moved again.  
"First, I'll do it slowly..." She moaned when he moved again "For you to savour all the things I can make you feel..." She moaned again and clutched onto him "And then, I'll start moving faster and faster..." He thrust faster this time and she moaned louder throwing her head back. "Until you go mad... and can't even remember your own name..."  
"Ahh... Jack..." She was already feeling the effect.  
He moved slower again to make sure she was paying attention.  
"And when you reach your climax... all beautiful, soaked in sweat, calling my name and your heart racing in ecstasy..."  
"Ahh..." She felt like burning just by imagining it.  
"Then you'll know what real pleasure is."  
He crushed his lips down on hers in a demanding kiss and started moving again.

She tried to move with him but due to her lack of experience she found that difficult.  
He took her hips and showed her how to move. She quickly found a rhythm she liked and he put his hands to better use on her breasts again.  
She found that this way it brought much more pleasure and the moans escaping her were getting louder.  
"Jack... ahh..."  
She was asking him to go faster.

He increased the speed slowly. He wanted to savour every bit of this.  
He had wanted her for so long that it almost felt unreal to have her now moving underneath him, making those lovely sounds as his thrusts grew faster and faster.  
"Elizabeth..."  
She was driving him crazy. Crazier than any woman had ever done before.

Her head was spinning with pleasure. She never imagined that this would feel so good.  
Everything about this was perfect. Having Jack so close, hearing him call her name over and over, tasting his salty skin, his smell and feeling him everywhere inside and outside of her.  
She started feeling a pressure building in her belly. First she didn't know what it was but as the pressure grew higher with Jack's thrusts, now stronger and uneven, she imagined that this must be what he had told her before. When she would feel the greatest pleasure ever.  
Just by thinking that it would feel even better than anything else, she felt coming closer.  
She couldn't control herself anymore. Her breathing came ragged now, as was his and the only thing she could do was call his name over and over again as she came even closer.

But just when she though she would reach that point, Jack arched his back like never before grunting her name.  
His eyes rolled back and his whole body was shuddering.  
And then she could feel something warm flowing inside her that came from where Jack was anchored inside of her.  
He collapsed softly onto her sighing and hid face beside her neck, not before giving her a kiss there.

They lay like that for a bit without saying a word.  
She had already calmed down a bit.  
She was listening to his still quick breathing, enjoying the weight of his body laying on top of her.  
She caressed his sweat slicked back to encourage him to come back from where he had drifted off.

When he calmed down, he slowly lifted his head to look at her.  
He was unsure of what he would find there.  
She softly caressed his cheek and smiled.  
"Hi, gorgeous. Welcome back."  
He smiled at that, all insecurities gone.  
"Hi, love."  
They kissed.  
"Sorry I didn't live up to my legend, love... But with all this Jones and Beckett business I haven't been able to sleep comfortable for some days. Not to mention that I haven't had real action for..." He thought about how long it had been since he had sex with a woman and decided that it had been too long to tell her. "Let's just say it's been some time. But don't tell the crew."

"Don't worry about it." She kissed him amused. "We'll have plenty of time for you to prove you're not an old, impotent pirate."  
"Hey!" He slapped her buttock playfully. "I'm not that old! And my compass works perfect! I just proved it."  
"I know. I was just teasing you."  
She kissed him again.  
He looked a bit surprised at what she'd said before.  
"Does that mean the _young_ pirate lady is willing to repeat the experience with this _not so old_, wicked pirate?"  
"Maybe." She giggled. "As soon as you catch you're breath and are ready for another round."  
He sighed. "Sorry to disappoint you but, as I already said, I haven't slept for days and all the fighting with fishface and wighead and now you..." He kissed her. "Especially you, got me all worn out."  
"I can wait."  
He kissed her again.  
"Do you mind if I take a nap on your gorgeous chest?"  
He gave her a little kiss on her collarbone and lowered his head to her chest.  
"I don't." She giggled and caressed his dreads. "You deserve some rest."

She kissed his forehead and continued caressing him.  
Soon she heard him drift off to sleep.  
She gave him a last kiss before she joined him.  
"Sweet dreams, my wicked pirate."

-------------------------------------------------

_If you want to know what's happening outside the cabin, go to my story "The Eavesdropper"._

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -


End file.
